dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Bottle Street Gang
The Bottle Street Gang is a powerful criminal faction in Dunwall. Based on Bottle Street, it recently won a bitter war with the Hatters Gang for control of the Distillery District.The Hatters The gang is led by Slackjaw, who uses the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery to manufacture bootleg elixir. While its members are normally hostile, the Bottle Street Gang at the distillery will not attack Corvo Attano during House of Pleasure unless he attacks them. Combat In addition to using their cleavers, Bottle Street Gang members can utilize their bottles to emit a breath of fire, which can seriously damage Corvo. The Bottle Street Gang thugs will throw these bottles at Corvo, attempting to set him ablaze, in the event that he is spotted up high, where they cannot reach. However, if Corvo can hit the bottles with his crossbow or pistol, they will ignite, burning their bearers alive. Sleep Darts can also cause the bottles to explode, so careful aim is required when dealing with the thugs non-lethally. Quotes Idle Chat *''"Hey."'' *''"Got anything to smoke or eat?"'' *''"Picked up anything good?"'' *''"What the fuck are you looking at?"'' *''"Little bastard."'' (when crushing a rat) *''"Get off me, blowhard."'' (to Corvo) Idle Answers *''"Blow off, choffer."'' *''"Hmph."'' *''"Shut up."'' *''"Pshh!"'' *''"Shut the fuck up."'' Searching Alone *''"Someone's about to get shanked."'' *''"You asleep? Get up!"'' (when discovering another Bottle Street Gang member unconscious) *''"Definitely someone about, watch it."'' *''"Someone wants to get hurt."'' *''""I know you're here!"'' *''"Who's makin' that noise? Knock it off."'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) *''"Let's get on with it, rat face."'' *''"Hm, it's just a matter of time, buddy."'' *''"Where are you?"'' *''"Oh, I'll find you!"'' *''"Ok, keep banging around!"'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) *''"Dammit, you're loud."'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) *''"I heard you!"'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) *''"Hey, a dead body."'' (when discovering another Bottle Street Gang member dead) *''"Hm, I know something's up."'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) *''"If someone's messing with me-"'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) *''"What's this business then. Is anyone there?"'' (when hearing a suspicious sound) Searching in a Group *''"Hey, we're gonna find your sorry ass."'' *''"Come on, spread out."'' Attacking *''"Come on! Let's get this guy!"'' *''"I'll stick you!"'' *''"Cut this bastard up for the hagfish!"'' *''"Somebody give me a hand!"'' *''"Take him down!"'' (when the enemy is out of reach) *''"I'm gonna dump you in the river after I cut you open!"'' *''"You fight for shit!"'' *''"Get around him!"'' *''"Let's see what's inside you."'' *''"Bleed!"'' *''"Die, you crusty bastard!"'' *''"Get a shank in his eye!"'' *''"This is gonna hurt!"'' *''"Get him!"'' *''"I'm gonna loot your corpse!"'' *''"Gonna feed you to the rats!"'' *''"Rough him up!"'' *''"Kick in his teeth!"'' *''"Knock this guy out!"'' *''"Go down, you pig!"'' *''"Let get on with it, rat-face!"'' Alerted *''"Who's there, somebody with coin?"'' *''"See something, or are you drunk again?"'' (when another member is alerted) Reacting to Supernatural Abilities *''"Ox blood, here we go!"'' *''"He just disappeared!"'' *''"Did you see that? He just disappeared!"'' *''"He's gone!"'' *''"Where'd he go so quick?"'' *''Did you see that? He's gone!"'' Trivia *The Bottle Street Thugs bear resemblance to old Victorian London street gangs, which named themselves after their street and wore similar "Fine Work Gear", an image immortalized by films. *Graffiti related to the Bottle Street Gang's turf war with the Hatters can be seen plastered throughout Dunwall. One such inscription declares "Hatters fired the first shot, but Bottle Street Gang fired the last".Graffiti Gallery concept art bottle st thug.jpg|Concept art of a Bottle Street Gang member. thug concept art.jpg|Concept art of a Bottle Street thug. 2 concept art thugs.png|Thug concept art. Thug concept art2.jpg|Concept art of various gang members. bottle street concept.jpg|Bottle Street thug face render. bottle street concept (2).jpg|Full body concept render. bottle street concept3.jpg|Render of a Bottle Street thug. render bottle st thug.jpg|Bottle Street thug closeup. render bottle st thug2.jpg|Closeup render of a Bottle Street thug. Bottle street concept4.jpg|Closeup render. BottleStreetGang.jpg|A member of the Bottle Street Gang. Boo4.png|Boo, a Bottle Street thug patrolling Gaff Street. Craxtonface.png|The face of Craxton, a thug. Craxton8.png|Craxton defends the Distillery against Corvo. Craxton6.png|Craxton seen from above. Craxton3.png|Craxton and a fellow thug playing a game of Nancy. Craxton5.png|Craxton breathing fire. Craxton9.png|A Bottle Street thug wielding his cleaver. Rodney (1).png|Rodney, a Bottle Street thug, tells a limerick. Rodney8.png|Rodney, a Bottle Street thug, relaxed against a wall. Rodney3.png|A Bottle Street thug about to breathe fire. Rodney5.png|A Bottle Street thug overlooking a lower area. DunwallWhiskeyCompany.jpg|Bottle Street Gang members in one of Dunwall's whiskey factories. Slackjawcitywatch.jpg|Slackjaw facing off against a guard. Thug wolfhound01.jpg|Slackjaw fends off a wolfhound. Dishthug.jpg|A Bottle Street member behind bars. ThugDishonoredalley.jpg|Close up of a Bottle Street Gang thug in an alley. Boo9.png|Bottle Street thugs loot the body of a City Watch Guard. Thugs Looting.png|Thugs looting a dead City Watch Guard, close-up. Boo8.png|A thug breathing fire at Corvo. bottle st thug fight.png|Corvo crosses swords with a Bottle Street thug. Thugs Griff.png|Two Bottle Street thugs guarding an imprisoned Griff. Thugs Granny.png|Bottle Street thugs in front of Granny Rags' door. bstreet boy01.png|Corvo kills a Bottle Street thug. Hop thug messenger.png|A Bottle Street Gang member speaks to Corvo outside the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery. fight2.png|Members of the Bottle Street Gang fighting assassins. thug8.png|Bottle Street thugs fight an assassin. thug02.png|The Bottle Street Gang fights the City Watch. thugvswhaler.png|Bottle Boys facing a Whaler. 1ThugtoKillThemAll.png|One thug stands victorious and looks at the two decapitated heads. thug1.png|Two thugs having a conversation. crowley1.png|Slackjaw's best man, Crowley. Buntings safe2.png|Two Bottle Street thugs try to open a safe. Stu.png|Two thugs at the safe. Stuattack.png|Stu attacking Corvo. Stu (3).png|Stu smoking. Stu (5).png|Stu attacks Corvo. Stu (4).png|Stu breathing fire. Stuattack.png|Stu attacking Corvo. Thug5.png|Corvo fights a Bottle Street thug. House of pleasure9.png|Corvo fights two members of the Bottle Street Gang at Bunting's house. Pearlthug01.png|Alec, a Bottle Street Gang member. Ending looting01.png|A Bottle Street Gang member loots an aristocrat's corpse. Graffiti5.png|Graffiti written by the Bottle Street Gang. Gang Cleaver.png|The sword used by the Bottle Street thugs. Tarot commoner skulls.jpg|A Bottle Street thug represented on a tarot card of the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References de:Bottle Street Gang es:Bottle Street Gang ru:Банда Боттл-Стрит pl:Gang Bottle Street it:Banda di Bottle Street zh:瓶子帮 Category:Enemies Category:Gangs Category:Allies Category:Dishonored